


Hybrids and Princes

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: Loki is a wild beast and Tony is the one to tame him. Written with a friend named Aka. Lokitty. Hybrid AU





	Hybrids and Princes

Loki hissed at the royal hunting party that had cornered him. Cat hybrids were not to eat but to enslave and Loki did not want any of that. One of the knights put his hands on a young man's shoulder. "Go get the little beast." He ordered and Loki hissed even more. "I'll scratch your eyes out if you do, cat." He growled. The young man, Tony, nodded before scrambling to grab the hybrid. He wanted one of his own but until he could get one, he had to settle for hunting them. Which he was fine with. But this one . . . This one he wanted more than the others. This one was gorgeous with it's slim limbs and forest green eyes that were surrounded by long black hair.

Loki let out a deep, threatening growl. "One more step and I'll jump you." He said and tried to scratch the young man. He waited for a mistake but he made one first, looking around for help.

Tony grinned and happily grabbed him. "Go ahead. I'm sure you'd like it." He winked.

Loki struggled a lot, trying to scratch and bite, only breaking his claws on the hunting armor. Tears now filled his eyes. "Let go. No. Stop. I'm not to be captured. You will not have fun with me."

"Relax." Tony said soothingly before glancing back at the others. He took Loki's hands in his and put bandages in them. "Here." He whispered. "Go. I'll distract them."

His eyes widened as he looked at the prince. "You . . . would let me go? But they'll think you're weak. No . . . let's make a deal. If you promise to keep being that nice, I will come with you. I've been captured and set free many times so I don't dare do this again."

Tony blinked in surprise before smiling. "Deal." He nodded and pretended to struggle on while he was carried to the horse. Tony was careful enough to not hurt him further as he set him down. "This one is mine!" He called to the other men. "I'll fight for him too!" Loki knew that from the small crown and from his house symbols that Tony was a prince. He carefully cuddled to the horse and stroked it. Tony swung onto his horse and leaned closer to Loki. "Are you alright?" He murmured. He nodded a bit and held his head up proud.

Tony grinned and ran a hand up his spine. "No need for the pride, kitten. It was just a question."

Loki shivered a bit. "That feels good." He whispered. Tony smirked and continued the movement as they rode back to the castle. Loki stretched a bit and turned around to lick the prince's fingers. A sign of love.

Tony's eyes softened and he kissed the top of Loki's head before brushing his cheek. "Don't worry. You'll be safe with me. I promise." He murmured.

He nodded and purred. "Thank you, master." He whispered, having accepted his fate.

Tony grinned. "You're welcome." He paused. "You willing to show your gratitude?" He asked, genuinely curious.

He looked at Tony and nodded. "Sure. How?" He asked and his ears twitched while he wrapped his tail around his hip.

"Wait until we get into my room." Tony murmured into his ear before giving it a soft nip.

Loki let out a soft moan. "I'm sensitive there and at the beginning of my tail, master." He said.

Tony brushed where his tail started. "You mean there?" He murmured teasingly.

Loki moaned louder. "Yes, there." He whispered and coddled to the man.

Tony chuckled before swinging Loki into his arms as they got off the horse and he walked to his room. "Good to know. I'll be sure to use that."

Loki blushed. "As you say, master." He whispered and closed his eyes. Tony kissed his forehead again as he carried him up the stairs to his room. As soon as they reached it, he set Loki gently in his bed and went to lock the door. Loki looked at the prince, curious if they were going to mate now. Tony sat down on the bed cautiously, waiting for Loki to make a move. He tilted his head. "Do you want to mate?"

Tony blushed. "I-if you would have me . . ."

"That is your decision. I can not give you kittens though."

Tony smiled. "I don't want kids. Not yet at least." He murmured before nipping at Loki's ear.

Loki blushed and moaned a bit. That really felt good. "M-master." Tony grinned and gently pushed Loki down so he was flat on the bed. He continued nipping at Loki's ears while stroking the base of his tail. That made Loki squirm with lust. "My name is Loki by the way." He moaned.

"Loki. I like that. Suits you." Tony purred before trailing down to nip along Loki's neck gently. Loki moaned and started trying to take off Tony's clothes. He was naked, stripped by time. He lived alone and being naked was better than wearing clothes that smelled awful. Tony helped him strip himself and nipped along Loki's body hungrily.

Loki let Tony do so and stroked over his masters body. "Nh, treat me as rough as you like."

"I'll never hurt you, kitten." Tony murmured before trailing his tongue along the places he bit. "But I'll be as rough as you want me to be."

"When we mate, the male part scratches and bites, so I might need this." He answered.

Tony nodded. " Understood." He murmured before biting Loki's neck hard enough to leave a large purple bruise.

He moaned and moved closer to Tony. "Mh yes. Like this." Tony purred and continued nipping along Loki's neck, leaving more claims of his prize. Loki would wear them with pride. He had been captured in a fair fight and his master was good to him. Tony growled before sliding down along his body and stopping directly above the throbbing member.

The hybrid looked down and moaned. "What are you doing, master?"

"Are you alright with this?"

He nodded. "Nobody ever did this for me, that's all."

Tony smiled. "Good. I'll be gentle then." He nodded and closed his eyes, tail now wrapped around Tony. Tony smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm glad you wanted me." He smiled and returned the kiss.

"How could I not want you?" Tony asked in shock.

He smiled. "Very kind thanks." He whispered and nodded. Tony smiled before kissing him again as he trailed his hands along Loki's body. Loki returned the kiss and moaned into it. He loved being touched. Tony smiled at him before hesitantly taking his member into his mouth, still allowing his hands to roam over the hybrid's body. That made Loki let out a mewl. He moaned and meowed now. God never before he had felt that good. Tony grinned triumphantly before sucking experimentally. God, Loki tasted good. And Loki let out a louder meow, arching his back.

Tony carefully pinned his hips, not wanting to choke. "Careful, kitten." He murmured before sucking again.

Loki was eager and moaned, put his head back and clawed into the bed. "S-sorry." He stuttered.

Tony chuckled. "It's fine." He nibbled along Loki's thighs. "I'll just pay you back later." He nodded and then moaned again. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Tony grinned before nibbling on the tip of Loki's leaking member and sucking the very tip. He knew his kitten was close.

He looked at Tony. "I will come master." He whimpered.

"I know." Tony purred. "I want you to."

So Loki came with a loud moan. "Nh hn . . . Oh, master." Tony purred at the sight of his kitten all sweaty and covered in his personal liquid. He licked his lips before licking Loki and tasting it. He hummed in approval.

Loki turned red. "Don't. That's not for masters."

"You taste so good though." Tony grinned.

He blushed even more. "Thank you."

Tony gave him a soft kiss. "You're welcome, kitten."

"Now you need your fun, master."

Tony blinked in confusion. "Oh?"

"Yes. You can mate me now." He said.

Tony smiled. "With pleasure." He murmured before leaning down and licking his entrance. "Since I don't have lube available, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Hope you don't mind."

He shook his head and moaned. "N-no, that is fine." Tony smirked before penetrating his hole with his tongue, sucking gently to taste more of him. And Loki clawed the bed again, moaning again and meowing.

Tony purred at how his simple movements could make Loki go so wild. He retreated a bit and kissed Loki's cheek. "Kitten, I need you to suck me so I don't hurt you." He nodded and set up to push his master down and kiss down his body. Tony eagerly laid down and let Loki do the work, interested to see what he would do. So Loki kissed further down and carefully kissed and licked the tip of Tony's member. Tony jerked up and moaned. "Oh, god, kitten. Your tongue is amazing."

Loki smiled. "Thank you, master." He smiled before licking the full length.

Tony groaned. "Oh, god. More, kitten. More. Please." And Loki gave more. He took his masters cock in completely, sucking and licking it. Tony hissed in pleasure and threaded his fingers through Loki's hair, wanting him to stay there. So Loki did. He kept sucking and licking and hummed to send stimulating vibrations. Tony groaned hotly. "Oh god . . . Loki . . . Loki . . . Stop . . . Please . . . I want to come in you . . . Inside that tight little hole . . ."

He stopped and took his master's member out of his mouth. "Mh nnh." He moaned softly.

Tony whimpered a bit at the loss of heat but he grunted as he shifted so he was now above the hybrid. "Ready for me, kitten?" He asked huskily.

He nodded. "Very ready." He smiled and cuddled close. Tony smiled at him tenderly before thrusting in, sheathing himself completely.

Loki moaned and moved against Tony. "Bite me, scratch me please." Tony groaned and scratched Loki's back roughly as he bit Loki's neck to muffle the sounds. Loki felt amazing. Better than anything else he had ever experienced. The hybrid moved against Tony and moaned, enjoying all he was given.

Tony groaned hotly. "Oh, god, Loki. You feel so good."

Loki moaned too. "You are so big, master."

Tony grinned. "Thanks." He panted.

The Hybrid smiled and kept moving. "Nh . . . ah" Tony groaned as Loki shifted before he pulled out and thrusted in again. Loki kept moaning and moved even closer. That was so fucking great. Tony kept thrusting in and out, searching for the one spot that would make Loki's toes curl. Soon he found it and Loki let out a loud meowl while he arched his back. God was that good. "Oh, master, right there." Tony grunted before thrusting in the exact same spot, moaning at the feel of his lover's prostate. Loki let out more and more mewls that replaced the moans. He moved close and kissed Tony when he could. Tony kissed him over and over when he wasn't moaning, biting and scratching Loki to mark him as his own, or thrusting so strongly that he couldn't even think. Loki couldn't stop mewling but forced himself to. He whispered: "I'm close master." and still tried to hold back to not disappoint the prince.

"Good." Tony groaned. "Because so am I. And until both of us do, I want to hear all your sounds. Especially those adorable mewls." He kissed him sweetly. "Got it, kitten?" Loki nodded and made all the sounds he could while trying to hold back. But he couldn't and came with a moan that, he was sure of that, everyone in the castle could hear. Tony moaned loudly, not caring who heard him. He loved Loki and he couldn't help the way Loki turned him on like he did. And when Loki came, he felt his own release sweep over him. He filled Loki's hole with his hot seed and he moaned when he came. He was surprised that no one came running but remembered that he had told everyone to leave him alone. A smile graced his lips as he kissed Loki's forehead, grateful he had done so.

Loki moaned as he was filled with Tonys seed and pressed incredibly close. He shivered and started to softly clean his master the cat way by licking his body. Loki smiled. "I love you, master." He whispered, breathless.

He pulled Loki close. "I love you, Loki." He pulled away slightly and began to lick Loki too. "Now, I would like you to stop calling me master and call me my name. Please. Being called master feels like I don't have feelings for you." He pressed their foreheads together. "And trust me, I have feelings for you."

Loki smiled. "Then from now on you are Tony for me." He smiled and nodded. "It's great that you do." He smiled and couldn't stop cuddling closer. Tony chuckled and kissed the top of his head and he hugged Loki, putting him right on top of purred and cuddled close. He softly yawned a bit and nibbled on Tony's shoulder

"Sleep, kitten." Tony murmured, nipping his ear lightly. "I'll see you when we wake up, okay?" He kissed his forehead and pulled him closer, not wanting any space between them. Loki nodded and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep in Tony's arms. He smiled and inhaled the other ones scent. Tony smiled at him tenderly before closing his own eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
